You Blow My Mind
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: When Alpha Dean Winchester claims the Omega Castiel as his own, he doesn't expect that everything will go perfectly. Which is probably a good thing. Castiel and Dean's life together isn't perfect- but it's a lot better than it could be. Alpha/Omega fic WARNINGS: Dub-con (non-con?) m/m explicit sex scenes language possible knotting/mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Dean hated this. This kind of place was so not his scene. All around him Alphas proudly showed off their Omegas, running them through their paces like trained dogs. Not that Dean was for equal rights or anything- he just thought showing off your Omega, who depended on you-kind of like a kid, maybe- was sick. Seriously, just a few feet away from him in the large convention hall (made specifically for this purpose) a scrawny girl covered in bruises was pleasuring herself for the amusement of her Dom and the small group jacking off a respectable distance away. Not that they thought the girl deserve any respect- but if they came on her they would effectively be claiming her, disputing her current Alpha's claim and their bond, forcing the Alphas to fight it out. Tail swishing irritably behind him, Dean continued his search for the whole reason he was here. His boss had invited-ordered- him to attend and take a peek at his Omega, supposedly the most beautiful anyone would ever lay eyes on. He liked to brag about how many times he had been challenged over the boy Castiel.

After more than an hour of searching, Dean gave up. Feeling horribly frustrated by all of the Omega hormones in the air, Dean shoved his way to the front of a large crowd. He was going to get off and it was going to happen soon. But as we all know, the minute you stop looking for something is also the minute you find it. In the middle of the circle- at least twenty feet away from Dean, apparently his boss's fierce reputation preceded him- was a small boy, probably no older than 18. The boy had a large bruise across his cheek, and his hips and ass were covered in them. He worse a bright blue collar around his neck and was on his hands and knees on the floor. Dean felt himself immediately harden and pulled out his dick, slowly beginning to jerk himself off. He imagined running his fingers through the boy's dark wild hair and fucking hard into the boy's-Castiel's- mouth. The urge to claim and fuck and breed made Dean shudder with it's intensity. He knew with a sudden clarity that if he had to watch his boss cum in, on, or around the boy he would break. The desire to claim driving him forward, Dean approached the boy, whose eyes flickered to him in alarm. As though from far away, Dean registered that his boss- name of Michael- was growling at him. Dean, however, kept his gaze on the boy, who he would now see had full, pink lips made for sucking cock, and bright blue eyes that almost matched his collar. The desire to breed still coursing through his veins made Dean cum quickly, just as he reached the Omega. His seed poured all over Castiel's face. Dean took in the beautiful sight as he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up. When he finally turned to face Michael, he smirked and pointed down to the boy.

"Mine," he announced in a carrying voice so everyone could he sure of his claim. Michael was visibly shaking with rage.

"You shouldn't have done that, Winchester. Submit to me now and I'll go easy on you." he growled. Dean wasn't cowed. Without taking his gaze from Michael, Dean squatted down next to the Omega. Dean scooped some of his cum off the boy's face and held it to his sweet mouth. Castiel parted his lips obediently, almost eagerly. Something in Michael cracked and he dropped his whip, charging Dean with a bellow. Dean hurriedly stood, wiping his cum into the boy's hair.

"Mine." he whispered to the Omega before being body-slammed by the outraged Michael. Using his boss's- it would be illegal to fire Dean over and Omega- momentum against him, Dean flipped them so he was on top before they hit the ground. He knew the other man would never submit until he was unconscious, so Dean wrapped his hands around the other's neck. After a few moments of useless flailing, Michael got his hands between Dean's arms and batted them away, throwing Dean off-balance. Michael flipped them again so he was on top, and reared to punch Dean. Dean's eyes flicked to Castiel, who watched with thinly veiled interest, still on his hands and knees, Dean's cum making it's slow way down his face. Very deliberately, the Omega's tongue darted out, capturing a small drop of Dean as it passed his lips. Then he looked at the ground, perfectly submissive again. The Alpha couldn't help but moan and knew there was no way he could lost the beautiful boy. A hard punch forced Dean to focus and he snarled. He saw Michael's fist heading for his face again and snapped his tail up to wrap around Michael's wrist, yanking it off course. Dean thrashed his legs, throwing Michael off balance for the last time. Using all the strength he could muster, Dean smashed his head into Michael's. Both men fell to the ground and the crowed watched with baited breath to see who would stand first and claim the Omega. Dean, wincing and rubbing his head stood slowly- Michael was out cold. The Alpha staggered to the still-waiting Omega. The boy looked up and their eyes caught.

"Mine." Dean growled, staring at the boy. Almost immediately Castiel's head lowered in submission, baring his neck to Dean.

"Yours." he gasped as he felt the bond form between him and his new master.

"Stand up." Dean ordered. While the blue-eyed Omega scrambled to his feet, Dean looked around the circle of men- and a few women. "Mine." he told them all, baring his teeth. None dared dispute his claim. Tiny Castiel stood naked in front of Dean, staring diligently at his feet. Dean quickly tore off the Omega's collar, dropping it to the ground as though it burned. "Do you have clothes with you?" Castiel nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Has he ever touched you while you were wearing them?" The omega thought for a moment.

"No, sir."

"Good. Put them on." Dean followed closely as Castiel walked to a small pile of cloth- a t-shirt and jean, both baggy enough to his his for from unwanted eyes. Dean frowned as Castiel covered his body but smiled when he waited for his next orders. "Good boy." he murmured, stroking Castiel's neck. "Come on. You need a new collar." By the time Michael woke up, the crowd had moved on and Dean and Castiel were long gone.

* * *

**A/N So, I really don't need to be starting another fic, but we write what we're inspired to write... am I right?**

**Yeah, I know. Lame.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

During the short walk to Dean's car, the Alpha kept his arm possessively around Castiel, his hand slipping into the boy's back pocket. Dean growled at anyone he caught looking at him Omega, and outright snarled when he caught someone staring at Castiel's bare neck. Technically the pair had half an hour before it became illegal- all claimed Omegas had to have a collar, new bonds being the exception. Then the Alpha had 45 minutes to buy his new mate the required accessory. Dean was grateful when he got Cas- as Dean had silently taken to calling the boy- in his car. The windows on his baby- a black '67 Impala- had a dark tint. No one could see in.

The drive to the nearest Omega Center wasn't long, though by the time they arrived Dean's cum was completely fried on the Omega's face. Dean led the way inside the pleasant building, hand wrapped loosely around Cas's wrist. The Alpha woman behind the reception desk offered a wide smile as the pair approached.

"Hello. Welcome to Omega Center Three." Omega Centers were like a mixture of hospital, vet's office, and apartment complexes. Omega's couldn't be treated in the same hospitals as Alphas. The Center Dean and Cas were at was one of the largest, with more than twenty secure rooms for unclaimed Omegas to safely ride out their heats, as well as it's hospital functions and small gift shop. "How can I help you today?" Dean pulled Castiel close to his side- the boy didn't look up from the ground.

"Need a collar." Dean grunted, glaring when her eyes seemed to linger just a little to long on Cas.

"We have a lovely selection in our girt shop." The woman offered. "Is he microchipped? If not, we're having a promotion this month- free collar with the purchase of a chip!" Dean looked down at Castiel as jostled him slightly.

"You 'chipped?"

"No, sir." Dean grinned at the woman, and Cas got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach- some Alphas mated with other Alphas, but kept an Omega on the side. He hoped Dean wasn't on of them.

"We'll do that then." Castiel almost started before he realized Dean was talking about the chip- not mating with the woman.

"Wonderful. I'll put you in the computer now." As prompted, Dean gave his name, number, and address. "And the Omega's name?"

"Castiel." Omegas didn't have last names unless granted one by their Alpha.

"Age?" Dean frowned.

"How old are you, Cas?" Dean didn't see the disapproving look the receptionist shot him when he didn't know his Omega's age, but Cas did. He looked up for the first time since the convention center.

"Dean is a good Alpha." he growled in his naturally gravelly voice. He didn't know what possessed him to defend the man. He had known him for less than an hour, after all. But his previous Alpha had spoken of Dean Winchester often when he held poker games. The woman sneered at Castiel.

"You would do well to mind your tongue, boy." A growl irrupted from Dean's chest.

"Back off, lady. Just let us get the chip and a collar so we can go." The woman nodded shortly and directed them to the chipping room after Cas informed Dean he was 17. They waited about three minutes before a harried looking doctor entered the room. He was very short with medium-brown hair and hazel eyes. He nodded to Dean and bared the back of the Omega's neck. Dean only suppressed his warning snarl because he knew only Betas- those unable to form a bond with either Alphas or Omegas- were aloud to treat Omegas. The doctor pressed a small white gun-type-deal to Castiel's neck and pulled the trigger. A loud beep filled the room as the chip buried itself in Cas's muscle tissue. The doctor quickly slapped a palm-sized bandage over the area, making Castiel flinch. With quick instructions on where to pay, the doctor breezed out of the room again. "That was... efficient." Dean remarked as they exited the room. The boys stopped in the gift ship to get the Omega his collar before they left. Dean chose black leather and put it on his boy then and there. He fit his fingers under to make sure it wasn't too tight and smiled, gently pulling Cas closer to him by his new collar. "Leather suits you." he murmured in the Omega's ear, causing a light shudder to shake the smaller boy's body. "You look hot." Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck, which was eagerly bared to his teeth. Dean growled and pulled suddenly away. "You smell like Michael and that doctor. You're mine." Dean hastily paid for the ship and hustled Cas back to the car. If he broke a few speeding laws and ran a few lights on the way home, who's to know?

* * *

By the time they reached Dean's apartment, the Alpha had managed to calm himself down enough that he didn't jump Cas the minute they made it through the front door.

"Come sit. You're the only Omega I've had, and I think we should talk."

"Yes, sir." Dean led the way to the living room and sat on the large couch, indicating that Cas should do the same. The Omega sat with both feet on the ground, his back straight.

"Relax, dude. You can get comfy." Cas hesitated, then crossed his legs Indian-style and swung so he faced Dean, sinking into the cushions slightly as he did so.

"Thank you." Castiel's eyes were trained on the black leather of the couch.

"That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. You can pretty much do what you want. I... I want you to be comfortable here." Dean was obviously feeling awkward, but made himself continue. "You can lounge on the couch, you can get food if you're hungry... you can look at me." There was a few beats of silence before Castiel's eyes rose and he really looked at his Alpha for the first time. Shockingly green eyes looked steadily back at him, and he instinctively looked away at the unwavering gaze. "In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't stare at the ground all the time." Slowly, Cas raised his eyes again, this time refusing to look into his Alpha's eyes. He took in the spiky brown-blonde hair that looked slightly disheveled-probably from his fight with Michael. He trailed his gaze over clean-shaven cheeks that were covered in freckles, except for an area covered by a large bruise- again, from his fight. Cas's hand twitched forward, wanting nothing more than to touch, but he stopped himself. Dean chuckled and took Cas's hand, placing it on his cheek. "You can touch, if you want. I like being touched. You never have to ask for that. If you don't want to touch me when I'm not touching you," Dean shrugged. "that's fine too." The Alpha released the Omega's hand, and immediately it skated gently across his nose to the other cheek, lightly brushing the bruise.

"I'm sorry you're hurt." Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair, not realizing he had moved closer until Dean purred- and he felt the vibrations in his own chest. Dean pushed Castiel until he was flat on the couch, the Alpha hovering over him.

"Mine." he murmured before pressing his lips to the Omega's. Almost immediately both men were hard, ready to complete their bond. Cas willingly opened his mouth to Dean and it was filled with Dean tongue- not with much finesse, it's true, but that's not what either wanted at the moment. Both of their hormones were screaming, Castiel to submit, to be taken and claimed, Dean's to dominate, claim and breed. Dean moaned as the smell of Castiel's slick reached his nose. "Fuck." he gasped, pulling away. "Bed. Now." Dean demanded as he stood, pulling Cas to his feet as well. Dean hastily led the way to the bedroom, ridding Castiel of his clothes as they went. By the time the pair made it to the bedroom, the Omega was completely naked, excepting his collar. Dean picked him up and pressed him into the nearest wall. Cas mewled and bared his throat as he wrapped his legs around his Alpha's waist. "Can't go slow, Cas. Virgin?" Despite Dean's gasps, Cas knew what the man asked.

"N-no." he stuttered out as Dean thrust their hips together. The Alpha growled and bit Castiel's neck harshly.

"Mine. Mine, Say it." Cas, arms wrapped around Dean's neck, growled lously.

"Yours, yours, I'm yours."

* * *

**A/N Hey, guys. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I don't know how regular updates are gonna be. I'm having a little trouble balancing how submissive and dependent I want Cas to be with him still being his own person. Okay... yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned and turned, Castiel still in his arms. He tossed the Omega onto the bed and quickly undressed before joining the boy. The smell of Omega filled the air as Cas parted his legs in a blatant invitation.

"Make me yours." he begged harshly. "Make me yours." Suppressing his mean, Dean nodded. He moved between the smaller man's legs and thrust a finger into the tight, slick hole, maybe faster than he should have. Dean was never more grateful that Omegas were self-lubricating. The blue-eyes boy writhed on the bed as Dean pumped his finger quickly in and out. When Dean added a second finger he spared a fleeting thought that maybe he should slow down- he didn't want to hurt the kid, after all. But then his inner Alpha rook back over, demanding he claim-mate-breed. Dean held onto his control long enough to stretch the boy with three fingers before he pulled his hand out.

"Hands and knees." he ordered roughly. The Omega whimpered and did as he was told, unable to stop himself from wriggling in anticipation. At the sight of the perky, bruises ass presented before him, Dean lost himself completely. He grabbed the boy's hips tightly, covering the old bruises with newer, fresher ones. Roughly, in a single long stroke, Dean slid into the Omega, who could only groan his approval. Without thought to his partner's pleasure, Dean immediately began to thrust into the warm slickness that was his Omega. His Castiel. Speaking of- "Mine." Dean growled, deep in his throat. "Mine." Gasping, Castiel dropped his arms to his head lay on the mattress.

"God, yes. I'm yours, I'm yours..." The first time is always fast- especially with Alpha/Omega pairs. It's also one of the few times the Alpha will knot the Omega. Dean felt his knot begin to grow at the bast of his cock, and growled his pleasure. Beneath him, Castiel whimpered a steady stream of 'yours' falling from his lips. With a-very manly, thank you very much- scream, Dean came deep in his Omega. Cas, with no orders to do otherwise, moaned as he found his own release. Dean, gasping, fell forward and covered Castiel's body with his own, gently tugging so they were on their sides. Cas hissed at the slight tug of his Alpha's knot inside him as they moved- it would be a few hours until it went down. Safely wrapped in the Alpha's arms, the Omega drifted off to sleep. Dean wanted to stay awake, to watch over his mate, but couldn't, and quickly succumbed to sleep himself.

* * *

Pounding, slapping feet. Harsh, gasping breaths. Castiel dodges among a large crowd, wishing he had just stayed home. His first Heat had been a few days ago, which meant he was legally available to be claimed. Not many people would claim such a young Omega, though, leading Cas to think he would be safe. Unfortunately for the young submissive, some people had no problems claiming one so small. Cas gasps for breath and turns down a small alley, one he is sure his pursuer will not follow him into. It is one of an Omega's few rights to run from an Alpha who wishes to claim them. If the Alpha chases and catches them, they can be claimed, protests be damned. Not hearing any footsteps behind him, Cas stops near the middle of the alley, leaning against the brick wall, struggling to catch his breath. Quite suddenly, the Omega is shoved into the wall- the Alpha caught up. Cas longs to flinch when he feels the man's hardness grind into his back.

"Mine." he sharply bites Castiel's neck, which bares itself without permission from the Omega. The Alpha roughly turns Castiel around and forces him to his knees. Both quickly realize that is won't work- Castiel is very small, the unknown Alpha very large. So he shoves the boy to the ground and pops open his own jeans, lowering them just enough to free his cock. He straddles the boy's face and forces open his mouth. He shoves his dick into the Omega's wet, hot mouth. He doesn't see the tears that fall freely from the boy's eyes, nor seem to notice his repeated gagging. The tears flow faster as Castiel's inner Omega takes over. Both quickly smell the boy's slick and the Alpha pulls himself out and cums all over the Omega's face- but he's not done. Roughly, Cas's own pants and underwear are shoved down and he is flipped onto his stomach, cold concrete digging into his skin. In a single motion, the man half buries himself into the Omega's virgin hole. Another hard thrust and he is fully encased in Castiel's wet heat. No amount of submissive hormones could keep the Omega's shriek of pain in. It doesn't take long before he feels the man's know trying to force it's way in, but it's too big, too soon, it _hurt_-

"Cas!" The Omega's eyes shot open and he let out a sob of terror. "Shh, Cas, you're okay. You had a nightmare." Cas's eyes found Dean laying behind him, spooned close, though he could tell the Alpha's knot had gone down and he had pulled out. Cas quickly looked away from the green eyes that stared relentlessly at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cas could think of nothing to do but apologize and hope his punishment isn't too severe.

"It's okay, Cas. Tell me what you were dreaming about." The Omega can't refuse the order, laced as it is with Alpha command. He sits up and crosses his legs Indian style, glancing at Dean. He doesn't look angry, but it can be hard to tell with some people. The Alpha gazes sleepily at him with his head propped on his right hand.

"I was dreaming about the first time I was claimed." Dean's face hardened.

"Tell me." he demanded. Cas bit his lip.

"I was 14. It was just a few days after my first Heat..." Castiel quickly told his story, only giving details when Dean asked. When he finished, he said "But that's not how it really happened. Raphael didn't knot me until later, once we got back to his house." Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"Lay on your stomach." The Omega did as he was told and Dean put a pillow under his hips. Clinically, the Alpha examined Castiel for any tearing. For a moment Castiel was ashamed and embarrassed- but his was his Alpha. He literally belonged to Dean. He couldn't be embarrassed. Once Dean decided Cas looked fine, he gave a playful slap to Cas's rear. "You look okay, do you hurt?" Cas shook his head, Dean's obvious concern helping him forget the terror of the dream.

"No, sir." Dean smiled.

"Good." he leaned over and pressed his lips to the Omega's spine, sucking a small bruise into place. "What do you say you go take a shower? I'd join you, but my little brother's supposed to be coming over soon and I don't want to be..." Dean leaned down again and sucked a second hickey onto the man's back, right where his tail would be- if Omegas had tails- "distracted." Cas giggled slightly, making Dean preen.

"Yes, sir." Dean gave Castiel's ass a last light slap before standing.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel showered quickly- really he only got wet and rinsed off- and towel-dried his hair before going to find Dean, towel now around his waist and the bandage from his neck in the trash. When he found the Alpha he was sprawled lazily on the couch, watching some Spanish soap opera.

"Daytime TV sucks." he mentioned to the Omega. Cas chose not to mention that Dean hadn't seemed to blink, let alone look away from the drama unfolding on-screen. Cas sat tentatively on the couch, remembering that Dean had said it was allowed. When the show went to commercial, the Alpha looked at him with a smile. "Good boy." he murmured. "Let's get you dressed. Then I'm gonna take a shower and we'll get you some new clothes tomorrow." Cas nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Dean stood and led the way back to the bedroom. Since it was getting dark outside he tossed Castiel a pair of sweat pants and a very large t-shirt. He watched as Cas dropped the towel and got dressed. The shirt fell to Cas's knees.

"I, uh, don't have any pants without a hole, and Sam is coming over." Dean explained, blushing slightly. His tail- a smooth, tanned appendage with a rounded point at the tip- swished back and forth behind him, emphasizing his point.

"Thank you, sir." Dean nodded, smiled, and left the room for his shower. As soon as he was out of sight, Cas lifted the shirt to his nose, inhaling the scent of his Alpha with a grin. He wandered out to the living room and sat on the ouch. He crossed his legs and watched the TV that Dean had left on. Once Dean had been in the shower for about ten minutes, there was a loud knock at the front door and the water turned off.

"Go let Sammy in, would ya' Cas?" Dean called as he hurried to his room to get dressed. The Omega scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door. He quickly unlocked it and opened the door. His eyes flicked up to the man's face then down to his shoes when he recognized his as an Alpha (tail, hello). He stepped out of the way, allowing the large man in.

"Dean? Where are you? When did you get an Omega?" Castiel closed and re-locked the door as the man entered the apartment. Dean came from the bedroom in his own t-shirt and sweatpants, his tail swishing happily behind him.

"Hey, Sammy." he greeted with as grin as he led the way to the living room.

"Dude, when did you get an Omega?" he younger man demanded for a second time. Cas followed the brothers silently.

"Earlier today, actually." Dean plopped onto the ouch and Sam sat on the other side. When Dean saw Cas hovering uncertainly in the doorway, he beckoned him in. "Come sit. This is my little brother, Sammy. Sam, this is my Omega, Castiel." Cas sat on the floor by Dean's feet and purred slightly when his Alpha began carding his fingers through his hair.

"Dean, you know an Omega's a big responsibility. Do you think you can handle something like that?" Dean scoffed.

"I got this."

"How old is he, anyway?"

"17."

"Dean! You're 26. If you're gonna get an Omega at least get one your own age. Why would you claim him? Where did you even get him from?" At this, Dean hesitated. "Oh my God, you fought for him. That's why you've got the damn sunrise on your face." Sam gestured to his brother's cheek. "Who was it?" Dean looked defiantly into his brothers eyes. The younger brother tried to stare him down. After a few tense moments, Sam looked away- his brother was still dominant over him.

"I fought Michael." Dean admitted once him brother averted his gaze. Sam looked up, prepared to berate his big brother for his stupidity, but Dean growled. "Enough. I fought him, I won. Let it go." Even though Sam was an Alpha too, Dean was the head of the Winchester family, which meant he would always have power over Sam. Sam could of course challenge him for dominance, like Dean had their dad, but he knew he would never win. So he just sighed.

"Sorry." Once Sammy stopped back from the plate, the tension in the room dropped considerably. "He's pretty." Sam offered with a smile, further placating his brother.

"You don't even know." Dean teased with a wink. Sam grimaced.

"I really don't want to think about you with your Omega, Dean. Gross." The boys talked for the better part of a hour before they were interrupted by a loud grumble from Cas's stomach. The Omega immediately turned a bright shade of red and closed his eyes, flinching slightly away form Dean.

"I'm sorry, sir." The boy's naturally low voice surprised Sam. Most Omegas had higher-pitched voices.

"'S okay, Cas." Dean continued running his hand calmingly through the boy's hair- not that he had stopped the whole time he and Sam had been talking. "I told you you could get food if you were hungry." Cas relaxed against the couch again. "Why didn't you?" Cas opened his eyes and glanced at the Alpha before fixing his gaze back to the floor.

"Your hand." he nudged his head up into the fingers that ran through his hair. "It felt too good." Dean smiled fondly down at his Omega.

"Go eat something." he ordered. Cas stood and left the room. "And Cas?" the Omega popped his head back through the doorway, eyes on the ground. "I'll pet you some more later." Cas looked at his Alpha, who winked. He smiled in return.

"Yes, sir." he left again.

"Come on, Dean. I'm right here." Sam complained.

"What? I can't have a perfectly innocent conversation with my own Omega?"

"No. Not if you're going to be throwing innuendo left and right." Dean smiled.

"Sorry, Sammy."

"What do you think Michael's gonna do about you taking his Omega?"

"Cas is mine, not his. He wants to fight it out, I'll knock him on his ass again."

"Is the Omega worth being fired over, though?"

"Yes. Cas is _mine_."

"Sir?" Cas spoke from the doorway, his eyes downcast. Dean hummed in acknowledgement. "I made you a sandwich." A faint blush tinged his cheeks and he held up a plate neither Alpha had noted in his hands. "You haven't eaten either." In that moment, watching his brother's face soften as he gazed at the beautiful Omega, Sam realized that though Dean had made a very spur-of-the-moment choice, maybe it hadn't been a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas and Dean both ate a sandwich- well, Dean ate three- then Cas quickly did up the dishes before returning to his spot by Dean's feet, content to be near his Alpha. Dean deliberately continued petting through his hair. Sam was pretty sure he saw a habit in the making. A few hours-and a few beers- later, Sam left.

"You about ready for bed, Cas?" Dean asked with a yawn. The Omega nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, then." The green-eyed man heaved himself to his feet with a groan and offered a hand to help the boy stand. "Good boy," he praised when the boy accepted. Dean gently pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, absently noting that the top of the Omega's head barely came up to his chin. His smile widened when the boy looped his arms around his waist and look up at him, not quite meeting his eyes. "You're beautiful." Dean whispered to the teen. "You're beautiful and you're mine." Cas shivered at the possessiveness in the other man's words.

"Yes." he breathed, lowering his eyes is submission. "I'm yours." Dean pulled away and tugged on the Omega's hand.

"Come on." Dean led the way back to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them. "You look so hot in my clothes, baby." He sucked a fresh bruise onto the Omega's neck. "Strip for me, Cas." Dean made his way to the bed and sat, facing the blue-eyed boy expectantly. Cas smiled and lowered his eyes, slowly balling the fabric of his overlarge shirt into his hands, raising it inch by tantalizing inch. When it reached his waist he crossed his arms over his stomach, taking hold of the hem of the shirt. Slowly he lifted, baring his midriff. Once it was off he dropped the shirt to the floor. He could practically feel Dean's gaze soaking him up. He slowly turned so his back was to the Alpha and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. Dean could see the barest slip of skin in the slit where a tail should go, and he bit his lip. The Omega casually lowered the pants, presenting his ass to Dean as he bent and languidly stood back up again. Finally, he turned back to his Alpha. The large man had taken out his cock and was stroking it gently. "Cas," he rasped, eyes blown wide with lust. "Remember I told you I like to be touched?" Cas was in front of him in a blink. He sank gracefully to his knees, scooting forward once Dean parted his legs. The Alpha stopped stroking himself and Cas took over the job. He gave a few strokes before leaning forward. He licked a broad strip up Dean's cock, from base to tip. He pressed his tongue teasingly at the slit, making Dean gasp. Cas smiled at the reaction and took the head into his mouth, laving at it with his tongue and sucking gently. Hands stroking what his mouth couldn't, the Omega slowly worked Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking the whole way. Dean gave a moan when Cas swallowed around him, feeling the boy's throat flutter. He threaded his fingers tightly through Cas's hair and the Omega gave a groan of his own. Dean tightened his hold when Cas bottomed out. He held himself there, jaw slack, for a moment, tears gathering in his eyes. Then he pulled off, sucking harder. Once he reached the tip he teased it again before sinking half of Dean's length in at once. He let the Alpha take over, loosening his mouth to let Dean just his hips forward as he bobbed the Omega's head quickly. "Mmm, baby. Feels so good. Such a good boy." Cas moaned his approval at the compliment. Dean closed his eyes and began fucking Cas's face in earnest. "God, Cas." with a final, drawn-out groan, Dean came down the Omega's throat. Cas swallowed happily, quickly licking up what he missed. The Alpha loosened his fingers and allowed Cas to pull off before he yanked his closer and pressed their mouths together. "So good, Cas. Such a good boy." Dean flopped backwards, dragging Cas next to him. "You hard?" Dean asked the boy. He knew not all Omegas got off sucking their Alphas- some didn't even get aroused.

"Yes, sir." Dean took hold of the Omega's cock, squeezing gently.

"You close?"

"Yes." Dean rolled so he was on one arm and began lazily stroking Cas's hardness.

"Do you want to come?" The Omega was panting.

"Yes." Dean smirked.

"I want you to beg. Beg me to let you come."

"Please, sir. Please let me come." the boy pleaded, squirming.

"Hmm." Dean pondered. "Not good enough. I want you to beg_ me_." The Alpha wondered if Cas would know what he meant. There was a pause while the Omega tried to compose himself.

"Dean," he whined. "Please let me come, Dean. Dean, please..." The Alpha grinned and began stroking faster.

"Alright, baby. Come for he. Come for me now." Cas's hips stuttered forward and he came over Dean's fist.

"Thank you, sir." Cas managed to gasp, chest heaving. He sat up and quickly licked his release from his Alpha's hand.

"Good boy." Dean praised. He stood and shucked off his clothes. "Come on." Dean climbed back into the bed and positioned himself under the covers before opening his arms to the Omega. Cas snuggled into the Alpha's chest. Within minutes, Dean was asleep. Castiel was not. The apartment was loud, despite the late hour. The refrigerator hummed in the kitchen and the pipes clanked and clattered in the walls. But it wasn't the noise that kept the Omega awake. While Dean slept peacefully, Cas worried. He had almost always been a worrier when he didn't worry he ended up doing stupid things like going out alone once he was sexually available. Besides, Cas was often uncomfortable in new places like the apartment. Cas didn't think that Michael was done with him, or Dean. He hoped he could be a good Omega for Dean, hoped Dean would be the prince he never dreamed he could possibly have. It was getting light out when Cas finally drifted to a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas woke up when Dean did, about three hours after he finally slept. It was something he had learned with his second Alpha. He didn't move, waiting to see what Dean would do.

"Can tell you're awake," The Alpha muttered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Can feel it." Castiel slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." Cas offered a shy smile as his eyes drank in his Alpha's sleep-mussed hair and the crinkles on his face from where the sheets pressed into him all night.

"Good morning, sir." Dean stroked the side of the Omega's face gently.

"Ok, so, technically I'm on vacation right now, so I don't have to go back to work for a few more days. I was thinking we could-" Dean broke off and smiled when as began to tentatively caress the arm that lay across his chest. "Good boy." he murmured to the younger. "Good boy. Anyway, I was thinking we could hang around the house for a bit, then go get you some clothes. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great." Dean kissed the Omega thoroughly, shifting so he hovered over the smaller man. Needless to say, they didn't make it out of bed for a while.

* * *

It was a little after one when Dean and Cas left the house. Cas was dressed in the clothes Michael had bought for him- Dean was unwilling to let him out of the house in a pair of pants with a slit in the back, no matter if no one would see it. It was the principal of the thing. Dean walked close to the boy, hand tucked firmly into his back pocket. He opened the car door for the Omega, closing it once he was safely inside. He jogged around to the driver's side of the car and they were off.

Their first stop was the local Wal-Mart. Dean thought it would be a quick get-in-get-out trip. He was wrong. Very. Very. Wrong.

"Okay, Cas. Pick whatever you like." The Omega didn't look up from the floor.

"Thank you, sir." Dean waited for Cas to pick a direction and start walking, but he stood in place.

"Uh... Cas?"

"Sir?"

"You're supposed to be picking clothes."

"I'm sorry." Cas shrunk in on himself, as though expecting a blow. Dean rubbed a soothing hand on his back.

"Shh, it's okay. What's the matter?" Cas clearly didn't want to answer. "Tell me." Dean allowed some of his dominance to leak into his words.

"I have never chosen clothing for myself before. I do not know... what I like." Dean huffed a laugh.

"Is that it? Come on." Dean gently grabbed the Omega's hand and walked with him into the thick of the Omega section. "We'll start with pants. How do you like those you've got on?" Cas was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what answer Dean wanted to hear.

"They are..." he paused, looking for the word. "serviceable." Dean sighed.

"Are they comfy? Too tight, too lose, what?"

"They fit adequately."

"Okay, that I can work with. What size are they?" Cas quickly rattled off his jeans size and Dean took two pairs off the short shelf in front of him, both the correct size. "Color preference?" he queried, gesturing with the pants. One was a light wash, the other a dark.

"No, sir." Dean sighed again and handed both to Cas.

"No one needs more than two pairs of jeans." he told the Omega, trying to get a smile from the teen. There wasn't a response. "Okay, come on. Let's get you some shirts." Dean led the way to a rack of shirts. "Do you have a favorite color, Cas?"

"I find I am partial to black." The Omega was clearly uncomfortable voicing his own opinion. Dean ignored it.

"Good boy." He gently carded his fingers through Cas's hair in approval. Dean picked up several sizes of plain black t-shirts and held them up against Cas. "Uh..." He shrugged and got two different sizes in both black and white. "Do you, uh" Dean blushed. "Do you wear underwear?" Castiel shifted his weight.

"Do you want me to, sir?" Dean exhaled slowly.

"It doesn't matter. Have you ever worn 'em?"

"Before I was claimed, I did."

"Did you prefer that to commando?"

"No, sir."

"Good boy." Dean praised, glad that he hadn't had to drag the answer out of the Omega. "What about shoes?"

"I have not worn shoes since before I was first claimed."

"Really?" Cas nodded, hoping his Alpha wouldn't get angry.

"Do you want shoes?" Dean still seemed pleasant and Cas wanted to cry. He wasn't being a good Omega, he wasn't doing what his Alpha wanted, but Dean was still being so good to him.

"No, please, sir." Dean raised his eyebrows, but the Omega, still staring at the ground, didn't see.

"Why?" Cas began worrying the edge of his t-shirt.

"They seem very confining, sir." Dean laughed.

"Alright. No shoes then. I think we can pass on socks too. If your feet get cold you can borrow a pair of mine." Both men stopped for a moment to consider Cas wearing the Alpha's clothes. Castiel suppressed his shiver of desire slightly better than Dean did. The moment passed and the shopping continued slowly and haltingly. By the time they left the store, Dean having picked up a few grocery items as well as Cas's clothes, it was after 4. Dean promised they would do more shopping another day. Cas had 6 shirts-2 black, 2 white, and 2 grey- the two pairs of jeans, a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, and a plain blue toothbrush. Dean had insisted Cas pick out at least one shirt all by himself, which is largely why the trip took so long. Their second stop of the day was at a McDonalds for dinner. They were in and out in 20 minutes, Dean feeling significantly less grumpy and Cas slightly less like a failure. Their third and last stop was at a gas station- the Impala was running low. Dean was pumping the gas when it happened. Cas stood nearby, next to the trunk, watching Dean carefully, almost as though he thought he might drive away without him- which is, in fact, exactly what Cas thought. Dean looked away from Cas for just a moment to put away the nozzle so they could leave, when-

"D-Dean!" Cas's frantic voice had Dean turning immediately. An Alpha was standing next to him, forcing Cas's face up so he could look at him. Dean growled and stalked forward.

"Get your filthy hands off my Omega before you lose 'em." The other Alpha was a good few inches shorter than Dean, and a lot lankier. He looked distastefully towards the large man before releasing Cas. The Omega scrambled away and got behind Dean, attempting to make himself invisible.

"He's pretty." The man mentioned, his tail swishing slightly. If he noticed how angry Dean was, he didn't show it. "Should keep him close, especially while your bond's new. Someone might just snatch him up from under you." The man winked at Cas and Dean growled. "Have a good night." The man sauntered away and Dean waited until he was out of sight before whirling on Cas. He pinned him to the side of the car and gripped his hips tightly, rubbing his face over the Omega's, smothering the stranger's scent.

"Mine." Dean growled, mouthing at the Omega's neck. "You're fucking mine, and no one will ever take you from me." Cas relaxed slightly at his Alpha's words.

"Thank you, sir." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and allowed his mate to reassure them both that they were okay.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me about your parents, Cas." Dean lay spread out on the bed after a lovely session of you're-still-mine sex once they got back home.

"What would you like to know about them?" Cas was curled into his side, head on the older man's chest. Dean shrugged as best he could.

"Dunno." Cas thought for a moment.

"I don't know them anymore. But before I was claimed, they were very protective of me. Before I got my first heat, they were offered large sums of money for me, once I did get my heat. Alphas promised to pay for my lodging, my education, anything. That's why they were so careful with me. I was only allowed out of the house for school."

"Really? What about your friends?"

"I didn't have any friends. They thought I was... weird." Dean tightened his arm around the Omega.

"What were you doing out, that first day?" Cas knew he meant the first days after his heat.

"I was going to a movie." Dean snorted.

"Really?" Cas nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Any siblings?"

"Yes, sir. An older brother."

"What's his name?"

"Gabriel." Dean sighed. Getting the Omega to talk was a task all of it's own.

"What does your brother do?"

"He is an Omega doctor..." Cas hesitated. "He was the one who chipped me." Dean's eyes widened and he swung his head around to look at the blue-eyed boy.

"What?"

"Gabriel was the doctor who chipped me the first day you claimed me."

"Why didn't you say- oh." Dean didn't bother finishing the question. He knew why Cas hadn't said anything. He never did. "I'm sorry. If I had known..." Cas smiled.

"I was glad just to see him again, sir." Dean kissed the top of his Omega's head before flopping back to the bed.

* * *

"In other news, the small but vocal minority pushing for Omega equal rights is now pushing for Omegas to be allowed a vote in all future elections," the newscaster on the TV spoke clearly, her voice carefully devoid of all emotion. "The response has been a swift and resounding 'no' from most of the community." Dean huffed. He was lounging on the couch while Cas showered.

"Right. Omegas and equal rights. Like that'll happen." Cas entered the room wearing only his pajama pants. He offered a smile to Dean before sitting on the floor next to his Alpha's head, watching the TV. Dean put his hand on top of the Omega's head, letting it rest there as they watched the news together.

* * *

"Alright, don't open the door for anyone. Anyone I'd trust around you has a key- don't even let Sammy in, okay?" Dean was fretting, and he hated it. It was his first day back to work since he claimed Cas, and he didn't want to leave him alone, but didn't want him near Michael either. Some Alphas never went anywhere without their Omegas, so it's not like it would be strange for Cas to go with Dean to work. But both wanted to avoid a confrontation with Dean's boss over the blue-eyed teen.

"Yes, sir."

"You know what to do if you get hungry, you have my number if you need something."

"Yes, sir." Cas smiled at his Alpha, looking away quickly enough not to challenge the other's dominance. Dean smiled back and pulled the Omega close. He pressed his lips to the small boy's forehead and just breathed for a long moment.

"When I get back, I want you kneeling right here." he murmured into Cas's skin. "I want you naked. I want you hard. But I don't want you to touch yourself. I just want you there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The Alpha growled. "Yes... Dean." Over the past days, Dean had made it clear that while engaging in sexual activities he preferred to be called by his name- the rest of the time he liked 'sir'.

"Good boy." Dean inhaled a final time and pulled himself away from the Omega. "I'll be back around eight tonight. See you then." Cas nodded his agreement and the Alpha left, locking the door behind him. Cas looked around the apartment thoughtfully.

"Now what?" he murmured to himself as he wandered away from the door.

* * *

"Hey, Jo." Dean greeted as he walked onto the floor with his office. His secretary smiled at him.

"'Mornin', boss. Welcome back." She handed him a small stack of papers, her tail swishing irritably behind her. "The guy with the alien story somehow got a hold of your extension number and has been calling all morning. I took some messages." Dean snorted. Being a literary agent was usually a pretty sweet gig, but sometimes people refused to leave him alone. Those who didn't get picked up seemed to think that if they talked to Dean that Dean would see the error of his ways and cart them off to fame and fortune. In reality, it just pissed him off.

"Thanks. Has Michael come in today?" Dean was by no means scared of the man, but he would have liked to avoid him for as long as possible.

"I think he took another week of vacation." Jo was already busy again, answering the phone with a professional

"Dean Winchester's office, how may I help you?" Dean gave a small wave and entered his inner office, closing the door softly behind him. With a sigh he sat at his desk and powered on his computer. He hadn't checked his emails at all during his vacation- it was going to be a long morning.

By the time Dean finished sorting his emails- utter bull, unsolicited, and company junk- it was lunch, and he sighed again. Screw long mornings. It was going to be a long _day_.

* * *

By the time Dean got home, he was exhausted. He always hated the first day back at work after a vacation. He wearily opened the door and froze in his tracks when he saw Cas kneeling on the floor, head bowed, looking painfully hard.

"Shit." he breathed, closing the door softly behind him. He could tell the Omega was awake, but he didn't look up. Dean glanced at a clock on the wall- it was almost 11 o'clock. "Shit, Cas. Have you been there the whole time?"

"No, sir." Cas's voice was even, calm, and Dean relaxed. "I have merely been here since around 7:30." Dean flinched.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Cas. I'm so damn sorry." Dean bit his lip. Cas didn't speak for a long moment.

"I..." the Omega was at a loss for words. No Alpha had ever apologized to him for being late before. Dean locked the door and knelt in front of him.

"I _am_ sorry, Cas. But... damn. It's really hot that you stayed here, waiting for me." Cas smiled shyly and glanced at his Alpha from under his eyelashes.

"Thank you, sir." Dean gently stroked the Omega's face- he leaned into the touch, practically purring. Dean curved his hand around to the base of the teen's neck, threading his fingers into his hair, puling gently and he drew Cas in for a kiss. Gently, Dean stroked the younger's boy's thigh.

"Such a good boy." he praised, hand trailing slowly up his Omega's hardness. "So good for me, baby."

"Ah, sir- Dean!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Warnings for rough sex ahead, mayhaps a hint of dub!con**

* * *

"Cas, baby. I wish I could drag you to the bedroom and drag this out for hours, bringing you right to the edge over and over and over again." Dean breathed, stroking the Omega's dick firmly. "You would beg me to let you come, and I would tell you no, not yet. Just one more time." Cas whined, unable to stop himself from bucking up into Dean's hand. "But you've already been to good, baby. Waiting for me, for hours... Soon we'll do this right, and I'll have you beg and moan and plead, and God, Cas, it'll be so hot. But right now?" Dean ran his thumb over the slit of Cas's dick before resuming his long strokes. "Right now I want you to come. I want you to come right now." Cas let out a long, drawn out moan into Dean's neck, thrusting his hips desperately into Dean's fist.

"Ah, Dean, Dean-" With a final, small whimper, Cas came all over Dean's hand. Dean grasped the back of the Omega's head, holding him in place while his breathing calmed.

"Shh." he murmured. "You were such a good boy for me today, Cas. Such a good boy." Cam tiredly hummed his pleasure. "You tired, baby?" Cas nodded.

"Yes, sir." he whispered. nuzzling into the Alpha's neck, breathing in his comforting, masculine scent.

"Go on to bed, then. I'm gonna hop in the shower and I'll be there in a bit." Cas nodded blearily.

"Thank you, sir." he muttered. Dean helped the Omega stand, holding him steady as his legs protested being used after so long a time of inactivity. The older man helped Cas to the bed, tucking him in gently with a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. Dean sighed softly to himself as he shut the door gently behind him, towel in hand. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped quickly, his hand brushing against his own still-hard cock as he did so. Dean turned on the water and softly teased his fingers along his shaft while he waited for the shower to heat up, imagining that it was Cas's hands touching him instead of his own.

When the shower was heated, Dean got in, letting out a satisfied moan as the hot water ran down the length of his body, immediately working at loosening his tight muscles. For a moment he was able to ignore his throbbing erection and just focus on the water- just then his dick gave a throb and he poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand before wrapping it tightly around his cock.

"Cas," he murmured as he began stroking. "That's it, baby." In his mind's eye, Cas was with Dean in the shower, on his knees. He had the very tip on Dean's manhood in his mouth, suckling and lapping at it like it was candy. Then he slowly bobbed his head lower, taking in more and more of his Alpha's length, glancing up occasionally to see Dean's expression, giving the green-eyed man a perfect view of his baby blues. Cas slowly began to stroke himself and Dean let out a groan. As Cas picked up the pace, Dean found himself unable to hold back anymore and he fisted his hands into the Omega's hair, jamming his entire length down the small boy's throat, giving another groan when he choked slightly and tears gathered in his eyes. Then he felt Cas moan around him, and suddenly the tight throat around his dick opened up, and Cas looked up at him, silently begging for Dean to take him, to fuck his face. And who was Dean to deny such a nice request? He began thrusting in earnest, his mouth working of it's own accord, spewing all manner of dirty things and Cas just stared up at him, unblinking and totally loyal. With a final thrust and a low grunt, Dean came down's Cas's throat, pulling out just enough to paint his face with some of his come. "You're mine, Cas. Mine."

And then he opened his eyes. He was along in the shower. Luckily, the hot water was still streaming down his back- thank God for decent water heaters. Dean quickly cleaned up and washed his hair. He padded quietly into the bedroom and slipped into a pair of boxers before carefully getting into bed with Cas. He wanted more than anything to sidle to the other side of the bed and wrap the Omega in his arms, pull him close and keep him safe through the night- but that might wake the beautiful teen. So he didn't, and fell asleep not long afterwards.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, for a while he just breathed. Deep inhale, slow exhale. Slowly he came to realize that the reason he was so interested in his breathing was that he could smell Cas- and he was close. As Dean continued to breath, he noticed that there was another reason he was so focused on his breathing- something was across his stomach, making it a bit harder than usual to breath at all, let alone breath deeply. When he finally opened his eyes, he was unsurprised to see that Cas was right next to him, his head on Dean's shoulder, an arm thrown over his waist. He smiled at the cuddly teen and shifted, suddenly realizing the burning urge within him to pee. He glanced over at his bedside clock- his alarm would be going off any minute now, and then Cas would wake up and Dean wouldn't have to feel guilty about his movements waking him. He could wait that long. Really.

Probably.

...

Hopefully.


End file.
